


1600 km/h

by 447AM



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Post Break Up, meeting the ex again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/447AM/pseuds/447AM
Summary: Jiho puts Minhyuks world on hold when they sit in the same taxi after not seeing each other for 4 months.When everything stops spinning, they talk.





	

When you break up with someone, there are many different ways to deal with the pain, the heartbreak, the feeling of loneliness. Some go out a lot, some not at all. Some want to talk about it, some distance themselves from everyone else. 

 

Some never want to see the person again.  
Some may want to get back together.  
Some may think they’re better off alone.  
Some may have convinced themselves of that. 

 

Minhyuk and Jiho broke up because they just didn’t fit right.  
Jiho likes staying in, Minhyuk loves going out. Jiho is a child, Minhyuk an adult. Jiho gets loud and angry and Minhyuk silent and sad. They never fought really, it was just Jiho kicking against the walls, yelling and insulting Minhyuk, who watched the scene, lips in a thin line, chlenching his fist, but not saying a single word.   
Jiho laughs loud as well, while Minhyuk doesn’t make a sound, just claps his hands and bends over with a tear in the corner of his eye.  
Minhyuk is ice, Jiho fire.  
Jiho is the sky, Minhyuk the ocean.  
Minhyuk is summer, Jiho is winter.  
Jiho is Jiho, Minhyuk is Minhyuk.  
They just don't fit. 

 

When they broke up, they didn’t see each other for a while. 4 months, to be exact.   
Didn’t talk to each other, didn’t meet up. But kept on thinking what could have been, just to brush away the thoughts every time with a slight shake of their head.

 

"It’d never work out anyways."

 

They avoided each other the best they could, until one night, Jiho gets into a taxi, in the same taxi Minhyuk got ten minutes before.  
And now everything starts spinning, all the things they wanted to say to each other but didn't rushing through their head.  
The silence weighs heavy and Minhyuk feels like the air got thinner the minute he saw Jihos face again, Minhyuk feels his stomach turning..   
The idea of talking to each other seems like bullet through their brain, the thought of the entire ride spent in silence like being suffocated.  
Minhyuk would rather die quickly than suffer for half an hour.

 

"What are you doing, still writing music?"  
"Yeah."  
"Still writing about money and fame and hoes while you're eating 99cent cup noodles?" Minhyuks voice goes up, his smile is awkward. He jokes like they're friends, like they're not ex lovers. Like they didn’t tell each other to get out of their lives and never come back 4 months ago.  
"No."  
Jiho looks out the window, watches street lamps and neon signs passing by until the taxi stops at a red light. And everything around him stops as well, the blurry shapes become crisp and clear. He turns to Minhyuk.  
"About love. I write lyrics about love."  
If the world would really stopped spinning, they’d crash, fly through the air with the speed of over a thousand miles per hour, they’d die. Minhyuk is still alive, yet he thinks earth was just put on hold by Jiho. Love. 

 

The taxi starts driving again and the world goes back to spinning. Minhyuk feels like being underwater, Jihos words above the surface, barely coming through, high pressure on his ears.. Love.   
He doesn't know what to say, what's the right thing to say. If he should pretend like there was never anything between them.  
It's all blurry, all messed up. He was so good at ignoring Jiho the past months, why couldn't he stay away. Why couldn't his world stay intact, keep on moving without him pressing the pause button.  
Love.

 

When you are in love with someone, you start to truly understand them, to read between the lines. You hear what hides behind their words.  
When you break up with someone, sometimes, this skill doesn't just simply go away. 

 

"Happy or sad love?"   
Do you have somebody new.  
"Sad."  
I don't.  
"Why?"  
Are you still not over us?  
"I don't know, it's easier somehow I think. Happy love songs often start to sound cheesy if you choose the wrong words."  
I'm not.   
"I guess you're right."  
Me neither.  
"What about you, what are you doing?"  
Are you seeing someone?  
"Working, mostly."  
No.  
"Oh, good. Work is good."  
I wouldn’t know how to feel if you did.   
"Tell me more about those songs, you know I used to really like the things you showed me."  
Are those new songs about us?  
"I don't know, it's nothing special."  
Yes.  
"Come on, Jiho."  
What did you write, about us.  
"Okay okay, there is this couple okay, and they just.. they aren't right for each other."  
We were awful.  
"But they're still together?"  
Not all the time.  
"Yeah."  
Maybe not all the time.  
"Why?"  
We had good moments.  
"Because sometimes, they don't fight, they laugh and it's good, you know. They feel like the good outweighs the bad. But it doesn't, it's just an illusion, something they make themselves believe."   
We had to break up, Minhyuk. We were hurting each other.  
"Do they know how awful they are?"  
I know.  
"I guess."  
I'm sorry.  
"But they still love each other?"  
I really loved you.  
"They do."  
I loved you too.  
"That sounds very sad."  
I miss you, sometimes.  
"It is. I can send you the song when it's done, if you want to."  
I do too. Let's talk again.  
"I guess you could do that."  
I'm not sure if I want that.  
"Not sure if I'll finish it though."  
Me neither.

 

The taxi stops again, and the world turns clear, stops.  
"That's my stop, it was nice to talk to you again."  
It was nice to talk to you again.  
"Same."  
Same.  
"Bye, Jiho."  
Goodbye Jiho.  
"See you around."  
Goodbye Minhyuk.   
And Minhyuk gets out, the taxi drives away, and this time, Jihos world stays clear and never stops spinning again.

**Author's Note:**

> when did i start shipping these nerds?? i don't know but i don't care!! prepare for more zibomb :~)


End file.
